Killer Bunnies
by KittiKat626
Summary: [IchiRuki] Arika Kurosaki has a nightmare about killer bunnies. So, what does Ichigo do to calm her down? He tells her the story about how daddy saved mommy.


**Name:** Killer Bunnies  
**Rating:** K+  
**Pairings:** Ichigo / Rukia  
**Genres:** Fluff / Romance  
**Timeline:** Future  
**Descrpition:** Arika Kurosaki has a bad dream about killer bunnies. So, what does Ichigo do to calm her down? He tells her the story about he once saved mommy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or the characters.Thanks to** CrystalRaindrop007** for Beta'ing!

**

* * *

**

**Killer Bunnies**

Ichigo was sitting up in bed, reading his book while listening into the baby monitor for any signs that the baby had woken up. None so far. Sighing, he reached a hand down and tangled it in Rukia's hair, smiling when she moaned in her sleep and curled closer to him, putting her head in his lap.

His book was really boring, but he had woken up about thirty minutes ago, expecting the baby to be crying like he usually did at this time of night. But he was nearing four-months-old, so maybe, just maybe, he was sleeping through the night now.

Not likely.

He was probably just sleeping harder tonight because he had been sick for a few days with a cold.

All he heard in the baby monitor was the gentle rustling of the baby in his sleep and his gentle breathing. Riki was a sweet baby, but he tended to be loud, and Ichigo wanted to get to him in seconds if he started crying, because he didn't want to wake Rukia, who had been sick and taking care of both the children for the last week while he was at work.

Just as Ichigo was about to go back to his book, he felt a light pressure on his side of the bed. Looking down, he saw his daughter, Arika, trying to climb up onto the bed.

Careful not to wake Rukia, Ichigo climbed out of bed and hoisted the little girl up in his arms. She giggled quietly as he walked her out of the room.

"What's wrong sweetie?" he asked.

"I had a bad dweem," she said, sticking her fingers in her mouth and laying her small head on his shoulder. He smiled as he brushed his fingers through her shiny, soft black hair.

"Really?" Ichigo asked.

She nodded her head and wrapped her arms around his shoulder as he walked back into the room she shared with her baby brother After laying her down on her bed, he climbed in next to her and pulled her bright pink quilt over both of them.

"What was it about?" he asked, smiling when she snuggled her tiny two-year-old body into his arms.

"Killer bunnies."

Ichigo blinked, then kissed her forehead.

"Did I ever tell you how much you are like mommy?" he asked. Arika shook her head.

"No."

"Well, you are. You're beautiful like her, too. When you grow up, your baby brother will have to protect you from all the bad guys like daddy did for mommy. Or maybe your knight in shining armour will do that."

"How did you pro-tek mama?" Arika asked, her bright violet eyes glowing with happiness as she waited to be told the story that Ichigo told her at least twice a week. Rukia usually joined in, and together they would tell their daughter of their adventures in the Soul Society, changing small things and omitting violence.

"Well, one day, while mommy and daddy were coming back from school, six years before we had you, two really bad people came and took mommy away. Daddy went and trained to become stronger so he could save mommy."

"And did you?" Arika asked. She knew the end of the story, she knew it all, but she still loved to ask the same questions and see the different answers she would get.

"We'll get to that," Ichigo said, tickling her for a second before hugging her again. "Daddy trained to get stronger, then a weird man wearing large sandals and a funky hat helped daddy get into the place mommy was being held. But daddy had to train more before he could save her. And his friends came with him. His geeky friend with glasses, his childhood friend's friend, and his bestest friend. They all helped him. And a cat."

Arika laughed. She took her slobbery fingers out of her mouth and patted Ichigo's face.

"Meow," she said, giggling.

"Yep! Meow. Anyway, along the way, they met a brother and a sister. The brother was insane and wanted to fight daddy because he thought he was stronger, or something like that. And when daddy and the insane man would get into fights, the sister, who was also insane, would stop them both by kicking them."

"Like mama kicks you?" Arika asked. Ichigo stuck his tongue out at her.

"Yeah. Only . . . mommy kicks harder. Anyway, after daddy and his friends got inside the city that mommy was being held in, daddy had to fight a lot of people to get to her. When he finally saw her for the first time after several weeks, he wanted to hold her in his arms, but he couldn't because mommy's crazy brother-"

"Bya-kun!" Arika yelled happily, bouncing in the bed. Ichigo stuck two fingers to his mouth, motioning for her to be quiet.

"Yeah, it was Bya-kun. Anyway, he and daddy fought for a few seconds before the kitty cat showed up. She took daddy off to train and get stronger."

"You weally strong!" Arika added, nodding.

"Yeah," he said softly, smiling at her. "Anyway, after two days, daddy found that mommy was going to be hurt the next day instead of him having a few more days to train. So daddy promised he would train, and do anything it took to save mommy, even if it meant finishing in two days, which no one had ever done before. What made him able to gain that power was mommy. He was afraid that he would never see her again, so he gained the power he needed to save her."

"And you did, right?" Arika asked, her eyes wide.

Ichigo nodded.

"I saved mommy. Right before she was about to be hurt, daddy saved mommy."

"And they lived happily ever after!" Arika finished.

"Noo . . . not yet," Ichigo said, his eyes going wide as he tried to make Arika excited. "Daddy had to fight Bya-kun before they lived happily ever after. He won, but he was hurt badly. Mommy was sad. But after he healed, she told him that she wanted to stay with her friends and family. So daddy was sad. But then she came back, and daddy was so happy that he wanted to kiss her, but she kicked him again."

"When was I born?"

"Three years later, baby. Daddy told mommy that he loved her, and then about two years after that, they had a baby."

"And I was that baby!" Arika said happily, snuggling into Ichigo's side and wrapping her tiny arms around him. He smiled and kissed her hair. Arika said sleepily, "I love you daddy. I love mama, too."

Ichigo smiled and stood up and got out of her small bed. After tucking her in tightly and kissing her again, he leaned down and said,

"Are you scared of the killer bunnies anymore?"

She shook her head.

"Nah. I wike killer bunnies!"

Ichigo smirked and walked over to Riki's crib, where he was awake and alert, kicking his feet back and forth. As Ichigo leaned over the crib, he heard someone in the doorway. It was Rukia.

"Killer bunnies?" she asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Yeah. Killer bunnies, geeks, insane brothers and cats."

Rukia elbowed him in the side as she joined him by Riki's crib.

"And daddy loves mommy," Ichigo finished, pulling her into his arms and holding her tight. "Killer bunnies or not. Though your drawings come close."

* * *

FLUFF I tell ya! I'm incapible of NOT writing it! _(Dies) _

**Please Review!**


End file.
